Colham High School
Colham High School was the high school in the town of Colham that Harry Smith attended with his classmates. His brother, James Smith also attended the school, and the school was the setting for many episodes of The Bully TV series up until mid-season 15. To graduate from Colham High School, students had to pass national exams set by the Pedian Qualifications Authority - most then progressed to Genesiscide College. Others were transferred to Genesiscide Special Needs School if necessary, though this was usually done before graduation. Most pupils spent the entire six years at the school, though some pupils graduated at the end of fifth year. In The Destruction of Colham High School, when all of the teachers had to attend a meeting in County Genesiscide HQ and left all students unsupervised, the school became a madhouse. This lead to Euan Milton crashing a truck (tractor in the updated version) into the school, killing four students. Pupils were temporarily transferred to Morepets High School and Farthill High School. In Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson, a maggot fed on a tiny piece of Claymorium causing hundreds of gigantic clones, which turned into massive flies, to eat the school. Eventually, David Marshall did a huge fart, which blew the whole school away; it is speculated that it is now either orbiting Volcanus or it crashed into Torrent or Skachat. All third to sixth year students were transferred to Peeside High School despite the distance, while first and second year students were transferred to Farthill High School. Feeder schools included Colham Primary School, Burnton Primary School, Kilallt Primary School and Dunian Primary School. Hungria Primary School was formerly a feeder school, but then it closed down in 2012 due to a growing decrease of pupils. Pupils at the school were then transferred to Kilallt Primary School. The school was notorious for having graffiti all over the back of the building, the lockers, the toilets and the benches in the science lab. It also had a primary school-like playground, unlike many other nearby schools. It is believed by many that it was due to the school being generally immature compared to others nearby. Pupils also complained about some rooms in the school smelling of BO. Tests and inspections In fitness tests taken by all high schools in Pedia, Colham High School often ranked slightly above average compared to other schools in the country. Its exam results were also below the Pedian average. Onsted concluded that the school required improvement after an inspection in September 2016. Uniform Colham High School did not have a uniform, though pupils were normally expected to dress smartly, and suggestive clothing was banned from the school since the episode Christine Peel Excites Boys, where Christine Peel went to school in a bikini. Hats were also banned despite many pupils protesting this rule. In the episode Harry Smith and the School Uniform, Colham High School's head teacher Robert Sullivan tried to introduce uniforms, which consisted of a shirt, a purple blazer, a tie, teflon trousers, white socks and school shoes. He caught Harry Smith and David Marshall raiding the cupboard confiscated items are kept in, however he only caught sight of their blazers, which everybody else was wearing too. This incident led to the uniforms being abolished. School dinners Colham High School was additionally notorious for its gross dinners, which were normally stew and cheap reheated food from Sincostan served by the former cook Greta Appleton. Greta was fired in Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare for leaving the kitchen in bad condition, giving nearly the whole school food poisoning; Stephanie Collingwood took over and cooked good quality homemade meals until its final destruction. Computers Colham High School's computers ran Macrohard Doors 8.1 ever since the episode Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick. Prior to that, most computers ran Macrohard Doors Ex-Pee, though a few ran Macrohard Doors 98 and one even ran Macrohard Doors 1.0. A few students tried to beg Robert to upgrade the computers to Macrohard Doors 10. The computers at Peeside High School now run Macrohard Doors 10 and all have more modern hardware. Many students and teachers found the school computers to be very slow, due to the fact that most of the computers had outdated hardware. There have been many cases where the computer took 10-20 minutes for the user to login. Teachers (up until its final destruction) *Robert Sullivan - Head teacher (2011-2017) *Alan Davidson - PE teacher (2016-2017) *Walter Wheeler - Science teacher (2007-2017) *Emily Peevers - Art teacher (2013-2017) *John Singleton - Music teacher (2005-2017) *Mélodie Chaucer - Dance and drama teacher (2008-2017) *Sue Bedwell - Class 1F teacher (2016-2017) *Melissa Elmy - Class 2F teacher (2010-2017) *Emma Kenn - Class 3F teacher (2012-2017) *Mike Cresswell - Class 3I teacher (2003-2017) *Matthew Hamilton - Class 3P teacher (2014-2017) *Paul Farquhar - Class 4F teacher (2015-2017) *Eric Nordahl - Class 4I teacher (2014-2017) *Jan Mackay - Class 4P teacher (2000-2017) *Catriona McMillan - Class 5F teacher (1999-2017) *George Peterson - Class 5I teacher (2013-2017) *David Whitelock - Class 5P teacher (2016-2017) *Casey Nield - Class 6F teacher (2008-2017) *Rebecca Washbrook - Class 6I teacher (2013-2017) *Linda Sharman - Class 6P teacher (1998-2002, 2006-2017) Former teachers *Adolf Chernov - substitute teacher for 4F (2015). In Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher he took over Catriona McMillan's role while she was on holiday in Sincostan. He was fired when Robert witnessed him chasing James, who he got annoyed with for singing Rebecca Whack's 'Monday'. *Larry Burton - class 4P teacher (2003-2015). In the episode James Smith: BE QUIET!, Robert permanently sacked him for attacking James, who annoyed him by shouting "Larr!". He was also arrested for two months. *Samuel Davidson - PE teacher (2004-2016). In the episode Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp, he ran The Davidson Camp alongside Martin Ross, Alan Davidson and Ronald Hindle; they treated its campers badly in an attempt to make them all muscly. All the other workers were arrested after all the campers escaped and Edvard Andersson informed the police of the cruel treatment they received there. Samuel was sentenced to 5 years in prison for the incident. Houses *Farthead *Inchloch *Poopton Classes 1F *Hamish Aitken (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Amy Johnston (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Cara Macnab (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Jessica Samson (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Jamie Stevenson (Graduated from Colham Primary School) 2F *William Allchin *Harry Ballmer *Evan Cross *Gary Fisher *Takashi Hosoe *Amy Johnston (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Lorna McCoy *David McLaren *Daquan Obama *Innis Sheath *David Shields *Amy Stein *Jodi Thurrott TBA 3F *Dora Amigato (Graduated from Golistan Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Gordon Cameron (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Nelson Fraser (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tyler Hibbert (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Hannah Johnston (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Gordie MacEachern (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Tim McDade (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Paul McEwan (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Vicky McIntyre (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Bella Moore (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Benjamin Moore (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Jim O'Neill (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *James Smith (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Barry Townsend (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Hans Van Looy (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Gail Webster (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Xiola Wong (Graduated from Colham Primary School) 3I *Luke Brittan (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Shannon Bryden (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Peter Frost (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Iain MacDonald (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Harvey Mark (Graduated from Hellton Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Murphy Potts (Graduated from Scoton Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Alisha Sinclair (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Tim Warren (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Sarah Williamson (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) TBA 4F *Bobby Cross (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Pippa Denton (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Steve Denton (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Terence Hardy (Graduated from Doonatel Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Harry Jobson (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Kari Johnson (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Millie Kennedy (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Graham Mackay (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Cameron Milliband (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Ora Montgomery (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Ella Mullins (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tricia Park (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Mike Quinn (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Abbey Rice (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Lillie Stone (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Hannah Wayne (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Stephen Wilkerson (Graduated from Genesiscide Special Needs School - no longer needs special support) 4I *Abby Bilson (Graduated from Farthill Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Henrietta Cuthbert (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Jack Gascoyne (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Mitchell Gascoyne (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Hannah Harding (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Gerwald Heerwagen (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Arend Joosten (Graduated from Hellton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Hannah Rice (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Lana Smith (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Jamie Valentine (Graduated from Colham Primary School) TBA 4P *Sandra Chadwick *Ciaran Constable *Leah Greenway *Sam MacKenzie *Iain MacLachlan *Steven Mahone *Colin Naylor *Eve Nolan *Mike Reznor *Daniel Saunders *Georgia Sneyd (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Mike Thompson *Franny Willows (Graduated from Fartypants Primary School before moving within the catchment area) TBA 5F *Blair Cameron (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Freya Clifton (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *William Fraser (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Keeley Hughes (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Nick Jones (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Mae MacDonald (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *David Marshall (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Gregor McDade (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Louisa McIntyre (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Caleb McKinnon (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Alan Ross (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Natasha Sagdiyev (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Jordan Sanderson (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Natalie Skelly (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Harry Smith (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Jenny Templeton (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Jamie Wallace (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) 5I *David Blackburn (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Harold Donald (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Isabelle Drakenberg (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Elshan Ghaznavi (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Tomoko Kobayashi (Graduated from NukuNuku Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Juhász Lolita (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Robyn MacDonald (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Michelle Milton (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Gracie Moran (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Jamie Moran (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Anna Russell (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Michael Sinclair (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Tracy Smith (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Robbie Stevenson (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Anna Stewart (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Emma Warren (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Keevie Williamson (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Amy Wilson (Graduated from Colham Primary School) 5P *Anthony Amsden (Graduated from Town bin Fart Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Patsy Appleton (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Gabriella Atkinson (Graduated from Eastfaulds Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Gabrielle Beirne (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Mario Bolzano (Graduated from Italo Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Georgeta Drăgan (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Martin Hillsbury (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Svörfuður Hilmarsson (Graduated from Magmavik Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Isaac Hockridge (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Charles Hopkins (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Connor MacEachern (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Louise MacInesker (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Fingal MacLachlan (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Ian Powell (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Maeve Sheeran (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Lewis Stewart (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Mitchell Washington (Graduated from Colham Primary School) 6F *Melissa Adan (Graduated from Farthill Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Will Bates (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *George Chittenden (Graduated from Countington Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Arthur Hayman (Graduated from Gunview Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Brian Hockridge (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Zoe Kennedy (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Stella Mackay (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Stacey Miller (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Stuart Milliband (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Bailey Mortimer (Graduated from Eastfaulds Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Isabella Reeves (Graduated from Morepets Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Annabel Skelly (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Isaac Stevenson (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Jessica Teasdale (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Rune Tjelta (Graduated from Islaston Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Edward Wallace (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Alex Woodbridge (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Amelia Woodbridge (Graduated from Colham Primary School) 6I *Jonathan Beckwith (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Samantha Boatman (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Sally Brittan (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *David Clegg *Dylan Cook (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Tony Emery (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Cyril Gibson (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Rachel Hopkins (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Katy McGuinness (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Michael Pritchard (Graduated from Hungria Primary School - now closed) *Fred Russell *Kim Stewart (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Gary Wheaton (Graduated from Colham Primary School) 6P *Katheer Ahmed *Anna Beirne (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Harry Beirne (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Jim Davidson *Cătălin Drăgan *Gemma Hillsbury (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *David Jackson (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Isla MacKenzie (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *James Maguire *Hamish Morley (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Liam Paisley *Jack Rivers (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Ambrose Rodino *Pieter Sheeran *Laura Thompson (Graduated from Hungria Primary School - now closed) *Sarah Yuill Pupils who graduated 1999 *Martin Ross 2013 *Edvard Andersson (Also graduated from Nerdton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Callum Bailey (Also graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Akköz Gündoğan (Also graduated from Hungria Primary School - now closed) *Bjørn Henriksen (Also graduated from Colham Primary School) *Daniel May (Also graduated from Hentaiville Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Tom McFarlane (Also graduated from Kilallt Primary School) 2014 *Henry Ashcroft (Also graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Asbjørg Fjelde (Also graduated from Gunpoop Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Angus Gibson (Also graduated from Colham Primary School) *Yuko Hataya (Also graduated from Hentaiville Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Ärnesti Jukanpoika (Also graduated from Poikaland Primary School before moving within the catchment area, now deceased) *Morten Larsen (Also graduated from Colham Primary School) *Patrick McCrae (Also graduated from Colham Primary School) *Alasdair O'Donnell (Also graduated from Dunian Primary School) 2015 *Cameron Cameron *James Clark *Ryan Henderson *Eva Jackman *Yuji Kawashima *Shannon MacDonald *Joe Mackin *Jamie McCarron *Ryan McLintock (Also graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Martha Meredith *Pamela Milne (Also graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Nicola Mitchell (Also graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Katsuhiro Miyamoto *Violet Sapsford *Emma Tucker *Cara Wallace (Also graduated from Colham Primary School) *Archie Webster 2016 *Jonas Andersson (Also graduated from Nerdton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Zack Blowers (Also graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Alisha Cameron (Also graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Jennifer Campbell *Pete Clifton *Paul Cunningham *Hannah Cuthbert *Breanna Florian *Roland Heerwagen *Jack Jackson (Also graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Ian Kaufman *Anna Kenn *Rachel Miller *Caroline Patterson (Also graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Zara Potts *Matthew Rice (Also graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Matthew Rolfe *Amelia Sheath *Tom Smith *Richard Soul *Thomas Wilkinson (Also graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Ella Wolthers *Damien Woodbridge Pupils who left or got expelled *Agner Riis (expelled for criticising the school, the following year he moved back to Norway) *Max Cederblom (expelled for criticising the school, the following year he moved back to Sweden) *Leo Jespersen (expelled for criticising the school, the following year he moved back to Denmark) *Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson (expelled for criticising the school, the following year he moved back to the Faroe Islands) *Logan Fitzpatrick (left after moving to Kusoton) *Jenson Hamilton (left after moving to Anseku) *Hiwahiwa Ulani (left after moving to Gorillaton) *Motohiro Nakayama (expelled for spray painting kanji in the toilets) *Kim Gibson (expelled for attempting to murder Tom McFarlane) *Callum Rawlins (expelled for constantly stealing from other pupils) *Casper Follet (left due to severe bullying) *Simon Follet (left due to severe bullying) *Matthew Hammond (left after moving to Hardbeats) *Joshua Turner (left after being transferred to Genesiscide Special Needs School) *Darcie Cantor (left after moving to London, England via Dundundun Dimension Warp) *Ellie McCoy (left after moving to Ōnohara, now deceased) *Euan Milton (expelled for killing four pupils by crashing a truck into the front of the school, subsequently jailed for life and now deceased) *Carroll Page (left after being transferred to Genesiscide Special Needs School) *Fiona Rivers (expelled for causing trouble in Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled) *Coran Hewitt (expelled for getting a long-term arrest and causing trouble in school) *Tauno Rautio (expelled for getting a long-term arrest) *Christine Peel (expelled for punching Catriona, causing unrest and damaging school property) *Will Paisley (expelled for feeding Claymorium to Caleb McKinnon) Deceased pupils *Cameron Cleary (died of a drug overdose) *Iona MacEachern (drowned when Samuel Davidson forcefully pushed her and Craig Sullivan into Kilallt Swimming Pool) *Craig Sullivan (drowned when Samuel Davidson forcefully pushed him and Iona MacEachern into Kilallt Swimming Pool) *Aleksandr Abramovich (died on a visit to Doonatel; it is speculated that Vladislav Klimovich murdered him) *Steven McMullen (died after receiving a poisonous government injection) *Dave Milliband (died after Euan Milton crashed a truck into the front of the school) *Laura Jackson (died after Euan Milton crashed a truck into the front of the school) *Stuart McKeon (died after Euan Milton crashed a truck into the front of the school) *Henry Macintosh (died after Euan Milton crashed a truck into the front of the school) Video game appearances Colham High School features as a track in The Bully: Super Kart GP; it is the first course in the Fart Cup. The school is additionally the setting for the beginning of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, and a white outline of it appears in a dream Harry Smith has later in the game. At this stage, he fights dream incarnations of Catriona McMillan and Samuel Davidson. Category:Schools Category:Former locations